The present invention relates to vertical boarding and to an improved upstanding side wall of a building formed of such vertical boarding.
It has heretofore been proposed to provide tongue and groove joints in horizontal wood siding as in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,776 of Oct. 6, 1981.
Cladding or sheathing for walls, roofs or floors, formed of boards joined together with tongues and grooves is also disclosed in German Pat. No. DE 3041-179 with a date of disclosure of May 14, 1981.
However, as far as I am aware, it has not been proposed to provide vertical boarding with vertically extending tongue and groove joints having a set of boards of predetermined thickness, and a pair of curved tip tongues separated by concave curved recesses on each vertical side edge which are alternated with vertical boards of half thickness having a single such curved tip tongue on each vertical edge fitting in the recess of the adjacent board to form a wall. The prior art is not believed to disclose such an assembly in which the boards are attached to horizontal supports by nailing through the tongues of the tongue and groove joints into horizontal supports.